Neverland
by Tif S
Summary: Finn Hudson is a defense attorney living in New York with his wife Rachel, his twelve year old son Bryan his stepbrother Kurt and his stepsister Marley Rose. When Bryan befriends Ryder Lynn, a man with the mind of a child, this family's quiet life is turned upside down as he is accused of a crime and Finn takes on his case. Includes Finchel, some Ryley, and Fyder friendship.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, I'm here with a new story idea. It's called _Neverland._ This is just a small intro. It's a little different than other stories I've written, and I'm excited to see what you guys think.**

* * *

 _"You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting."_

 _― Tinker Bell in Hook 1991_

 **Prologue**

"That's him. That's the one who hurt my baby!" The woman shouted. Ryder blinked as a group of officers ran over to the bench where he had fallen asleep. He looked over to where his friend Bryan was kicking the soccer ball.

"Bryan! Bryan! What do I do?"

"Hands where I can see them!" The police officer shouted.

Bryan Hudson watched in disbelief as Mrs. Linete pointed and the young man was forced against the bench he'd been napping at moments before to be cuffed.

"Just, don't say anything!" Bryan forced out the words, the words his father's clients lived by. "We'll get you out."

"I didn't do anything, Bryan!"

"I know Ryder." The boy's voice was a whisper. He wet his lips and run his hands through his hair as he heard the familiar mantra, the Miranda warning. _You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future._

This was crazy. This was absolutely crazy. He picked up his bike and pedaled like hell.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so this is just an intro, next chapter, we'll go back and be introduced to Bryan, his family and Ryder to learn how it came to this. This will be a bit of a crime and trial fic, but the trial will not be the main focus of the first half. A lot of the focus will be on Ryder's interaction with the Hudson family, and his unique circumstances. Let me know what you think y'all.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, here with the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Finn Hudson stood in his kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand. It was Friday. Fridays were Finn's favorite day, a fact that hadn't changed since high school. They were his short days, most of his cases were wrapped up and usually work didn't have to be brought home which meant plenty of time to spend with his family.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel held a spatula aloft grinning impishly. God how had he gotten so lucky? He had met Rachel in high school. Of course, back then, he hadn't really thought much of her at all. She was the quiet, but bossy leader of the lamest club in their high school. Glee club. He had been the quarterback with NFL level dreams until one slip up had changed all that. He had been forced to join glee to keep his spot on the football team. He had gotten to know Rachel, but it hadn't gone anywhere until they met again while he was studying law in Manhattan. They had gotten married after their respective graduations, hers from NYADA, his from Berkeley and had a son two years after that.

"Would it be cheesy if I said you?" Finn laughed.

"Mmm." Rachel nodded. "But it wins you points Mr. Hudson." She sighed. "Bryan's still sleeping?"

"I'll go wake him." Finn said.

He walked through the hallway turning corners until he reached the room at the end of the hall, the distinctive Lord of the Rings poster eyeing him from its post on the closed door. He knocked. "Bry?" He pushed the door open and walked in. "You wanna come down and get breakfast before school?"

Bryan had never been one of those kids, the ones that had piles of things on the floor or blasted music obnoxiously at all hours, but the quiet worried his father nonetheless, so when he saw the twelve year old lying haphazardly on the unmade bed, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, an earbud sticking out of his ear and a book open on his chest a great relief crossed his mind.

"I'm not going." Bryan looked at Finn, a picture of perfect seriousness.

Finn raised his eyebrows. "How come?" It was only one month into seventh grade, and Bryan wasn't one to say something like that without reason. "Are you sick?"

He nodded.

"Well then, in that case, we should probably get a second opinion." Finn put a hand to Bryan's forehead, just as he thought. Nothing. "Let's see if Doctor Mom is taking patients shall we?"

"Okay." Finn could barely hear his son's reply. Whatever it was that was bothering Bryan, it must have been a doozy.

The voices in the kitchen had grown exponentially since Finn had left to check on Bryan, so when they walked back into the kitchen it was unsurprising to see Kurt and Marley seated around the island.

Finn's mom had remarried his junior year of high school to a mechanic named Burt Hummel who had two kids of his own. Kurt and Finn were in the same year and he was also Rachel's best friend. Even though it had taken almost a year, they had eventually found their own rhythm and relationship with each other. Marley was Burt's second child, fostered and eventually adopted by Burt in Kurt's freshman year. Both were Bryan's godparents.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Marley smiled roughing Bryan's hair. "Big day today right?" Marley ran the music and theater program at Bryan's school.

"I'm not feelin' so good. I don't think I'll be able to go." Bryan sighed.

As this exchange was happening, Finn Rachel Marley and Kurt exchanged glances. All four of the Hudson-Hummel adults were familiar with stage fright to some degree.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with callbacks would it?" Kurt turned around.

Bryan shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't worry one bit." Marley grinned. "Performing is in your blood."

"You know what?" Finn said. "Your mom won a Tony. Do you know how many callbacks she had to go through to get that?"

"At least two hundred." Rachel said. She could see the smile reaching her son's face again. "I think I made myself sick over about… all of them."

Bryan nodded, still a little uneasy. "But it's my first one."

"Well," Kurt shrugged. "You're getting it over with. And Jonah's gonna be there isn't he?"

"Yeah, you're right." Bryan nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

"Hey, race you!" Jonah had barely stepped out of his building but already he was running his bike down the sidewalk in preparation for their daily race. Bryan had known Jonah since fourth grade. They were partnered up for a music class assignment and the partnership stuck.

Bryan laughed, pedaling to try to keep up. "Dude, not fair, you're supposed to say go."

"Sorry mate." Jonah shouted over his shoulder as Bryan rolled his eyes. Jonah was always experimenting with accents. It was a daily challenge to see who could maintain the longest, one that Jonah almost always won. "So, who do you think is going to get the lead, brutal honesty?" Their school musical callbacks were today, Peter Pan, and Jonah had auditioned for the lead role. Their school, Manhattan Preparatory, was one of the first elementary schools in the city to allow boys to audition for the lead, since Peter was traditionally played by a girl. That was mostly Aunt Marley's doing. She and Kurt had been trying to talk Bryan into auditioning for Peter, but he knew he wouldn't be able to pull it off. For one, he wasn't strong enough vocally and for another, he knew Jonah would probably kill him. A sixth or seventh grader had never gotten the lead in anything, and he was determined to be the first.

"You're a shoo in for Peter. They'd have to be crazy." Bryan replied. "You've practically memorized that part since Uncle Kurt gave us the tickets two years ago."

"That's not brutal honesty." Jonah smirked. "We're gonna have to work on that kid."

Bryan scoffed. "Shut up!"

"So you think you'll get Hook?" Jonah asked. "Or maybe John. It would be so cool if you got a big part." Bryan hadn't specified which part he had wanted, mostly because Jonah had talked him into auditioning. He'd find out at callbacks which part he'd be going for. Aunt Marley had tried to tell him, but he hadn't listened. He was nervous as it was, he didn't need to know.

"Well, look who we have here." They were pulling up to the school, and as usual David Linete was waiting for them. "It's the fairies!"

"Oh yeah, that's so original." Jonah sighed. Sometimes, just once, Bryan wished Jonah would shut up.

"Aren't you gonna be the king fairy in the faggot club?" David shoved Jonah. "What are you going to do if you can't fly?"

Bryan ran over. He could see Jonah's fists curling as David's cronies circled from all sides. Damn it, damn it.

Luckily the school bell rang just in time. Bryan could see from their faces that they weren't through.

"We'll finish this later fairies!" There it was.

"I want to pound those jerks' faces in." Jonah said.

"Sometimes it's better just to run." Bryan placed his bike in the bike rail. "Come on."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So we met Bryan, he is portrayed by young Josh Hutcherson, Bryan's best friend Jonah, who is portrayed by Hayden Byerly and David Linete who is portrayed by Josh Wiggins. Jonah and Bryan are in the audition process for their school musical, Peter Pan. Jonah wants the lead role and Bryan is not sure which part he'll be auditioning for. They ran into trouble with the school bully David. What part do you think Bryan's going to audition for? Next chapter, the callbacks, more bully trouble and Ryder. :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey, here with the next chapter. Quick disclaimers. I do not own glee, that belongs to RIB and Fox. I don't own the Broadway show Peter Pan, just a DVD of the Cathy Rigby performance. The dialogue in Italics comes directly from lines in the musical, not mine. The songs in this chapter are also from the musical, not the Disney version. I recommend you look up the song Tender Shepherd Peter Pan Live, and I Gotta Crow for the full effect. Should be the first Youtube clips. We meet a lot of characters in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

They were sitting on the edge of the stage, feet dangling over the edge, when Marley walked into the auditorium. The kids who had given the best performances during the first audition were there for one reason, to do so again and earn their roles in Manhattan Prep's production of Peter Pan. Many of these kids, she had worked with before, but some, like her nephew Bryan, were taking part in their first official MP production.

"Alright all, we're gonna start with a run through of _Tender Shepherd_. So I need Timothy, Bryan, Kyra and Lizzie."

Bryan blinked as Jonah grinned in his direction. "Mrs. Rose…" He refused to call her Marley in a school setting no matter what she told him. He raised his hand. "A...are you sure?"

Kyra extended a hand. "Come on Bry, you'll be great!"

"You didn't specify and this part seems like a good fit. I want to see if I'm right." She smiled.

"Okay." He followed Kyra as they sat in their positions: Timothy and Bryan on one side, Kyra on the other and Lizzie in the center. Lizzie and Timothy started their exchange.

" _Oh Dear, I wish I weren't going out to dinner tonight."_

" _Can anything harm us, Mother, while the night lights are lit?"_ Timothy looked up to Kyra earnestly, tugging her sleeve.

" _Oh, nothing Precious. They are the eyes a mother leaves behind to guard her children. Now,"_ she looked to each of them. " _Sing your goodnight song and into your beds."_

[Lizzie]

 _Tender Shepherd_

 _Tender Shepherd_

 _Let me help you count your sheep_

 _1 in the meadow_

 _2 in the garden_

 _3 in the nursery fast asleep_

 _(fast asleep now children)_

Kyra started the round as Bryan awaited his cue.

[Kyra]

 _Tender Shepherd_

 _Tender Shepherd_

 _Let me help you count your sheep_

 _1 say a prayer and_

 _2 close your eyes and_

 _3 in the nursery fast asleep_

 _Fall asleep_

 _Fall asleep_

Bryan removed his glasses placing them on a side table, as John would do as he joined the round and Lizzie kissed his forehead.

[Bryan]

 _Tender Shepherd_

 _Tender Shepherd_

 _Let me help you count your sheep_

 _1 say a prayer and_

 _2 close your eyes and_

 _3 in the nursery fast asleep_

 _Fall asleep_

 _Fall asleep_

Bryan watched out of the corner of his eye as Timothy joined. The kid was good. He didn't get lost in the nonsense that would usually happen with rounds. He even threw in a tiny yawn as he lie down.

[Timothy]

 _Tender Shepherd_

 _Tender Shepherd_

 _Let me help you count your sheep_

 _1 say a prayer and_

 _2 close your eyes and_

 _3 in the nursery fast asleep_

 _Fall asleep_

 _Fall asleep_

They continued as their voices blended and overlapped in harmony. Bryan was actually enjoying this, Kyra and Timothy were pretty fun to bounce off of.

[Kyra]

 _Tender Shepherd_

 _Tender Shepherd_

 _Let me help you count your sheep_

 _1 say a prayer and_

 _2 close your eyes and_

 _3 in the nursery fast asleep_

 _Fall asleep_

 _Fall asleep_

"Great, wonderful job!" Marley smiled. "Alright Jonah, Tanner we're going to do _I Gotta Crow_ and _Hook's Tango_ after a quick break."

Jonah clapped Bryan on the shoulder. "Wow, that was awesome. I knew you'd audition for John."

"Mrs. Rose must be insane!" They looked up as they saw Millie Porter. "That or it's just nepotism."

"Give it a rest Mil'." Lizzie sighed. "He did a good job."

"Maybe for an amateur hour."

Bryan watched the exchange as his brow furrowed. Maybe this had been a bad idea. After all, he had only done it because Jonah had asked him to. The fun he had had earlier didn't matter. He stood and ran out of the auditorium, not even caring when he heard Jonah calling his name. He wouldn't cry in front of them, then Millie would have won.

He sat on a step wrapping his arms around his knees. Why he even thought he could do it was beyond him. Performing may have been in his blood, but he was too quiet to ever pull anything off. When there was a crowd, a real actual crowd, he gummed up.

"There he is! Jonah, he's over by the steps!" He heard Tanner, but didn't dare look up. "Bryan,"

"Bryan, what happened?" Jonah ran over. " You got out so fast…"

Bryan shook his head. "I can't do it. I… I thought I could but, Millie's right. I'm no good."

Jonah put a hand on his shoulder sitting next to him on the step. "Millie Porter's a diva. Just another David." He frowned shuddering. "I hope they never start dating."

Bryan laughed.

"She's just jealous she didn't get asked to read for Wendy." Tanner said. "Between us, I think she should have got cast for Tink."

"That's silly. Tink's just a light." Bryan grinned.

"Exactly. That way she'd be in the back and offstage."

"Nice."

Marley came out. "Boys, are you ready? Tanner, you'll go first."

* * *

They had watched Tanner's performance, and now Jonah and Kyra were on stage.

" _Oh I am so clever, oh the cleverness of me!"_ Jonah's chest puffed out as he delivered the line, looking to where the nursery window and his shadow would be.

" _Of course, I did nothing._ " Kyra sighed. " _You're conceited."_

" _Conceited?"_

[Jonah]

 _Not me,_

 _It's just that I am what I am_

 _And I'm me!_

 _When I look at myself_

 _And I see in myself_

 _All the wonderful things that I see_

 _If I'm pleased with myself_

 _I have ev'ry good reason to be._

 _I've gotta crow!_

 _I'm just the cleverest fellow_

 _'Twas ever my fortune to know;_

 _I taught a trick to my shadow_

 _To stick to the tip of my toe_

 _I've gotta crow!_

 _I've gotta brag!_

 _I think it's sweet_

 _I have fingers and feet I can wiggle and wag._

 _I can climb trees and play tag with the breeze_

 _In the meadows below_

 _I've gotta crow!_

 _If I were a very ordinary_

 _Ev'ry day thing,_

 _I'd never be heard cock-a-doodling_

 _'Round like a bird!_

 _So Naturally_

 _When I discover the cleverness of a remarkable me,_

 _How can I hide it_

 _When deep down inside it just tickles me so_

 _That I've gotta let go and crow!_

 _I'm really a rare thing,_

 _Such a fair thing,_

 _I can't keep still!_

 _I'm bursting with pride_

 _And I just couldn't keep it inside_

 _If I tried so..._

 _Naturally_

 _When I discover the cleverness of a remarkable me,_

 _How can I hide it_

 _When deep down inside it just tickles me so_

 _That I've gotta let go and crow!_

By the end of the performance, everyone was grinning. Jonah really brought something to the part and they all knew it. Bryan knew it especially well, because Jonah was just naturally silly.

"Well, now I know who I'm gonna be after." Tanner smiled roughing Jonah's hair. "You've got it in the bag." He looked to Bryan. "Both of you."

"You too." Jonah said.

"Thanks." Bryan grinned.

* * *

"That was really great!" Bryan said. "You did awesome. I can't wait to see you on the wires."

"Don't forget, you're on the wires too." Jonah knocked him in the shoulder as they got their bikes.

"I don't think I've cinched it. Not like you guys."

"Bull, you're downplaying." Jonah stuck his tongue out.

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

"There they are! Get 'em!" As Bryan and Jonah rounded the corner, they saw David and his group.

"Aw come on!" Bryan sighed. "Come on Jonah, pedal!" He pushed off and cruised along the sidewalk. One advantage, they were on bikes.

"The library's this way." Jonah said. "We can hide there."

"Good idea."

They pulled into the library parking lot just as David and his friends were heading their way.

"Well," They saw the head librarian Mrs. Hawnie emptying the book return. "Hello Bryan, Jonah."

Bryan's eyes were darting left and right searching for any sign of the bullies. "Hi Mrs. Hawnie…"

"You look exhausted. Why don't you step in for a moment? We could use the company."

"Okay." Jonah and Bryan nodded. Mission accomplished.

As Bryan stepped into the library, he was assaulted by memories. His dad had taken him here every weekend when he was younger, but of course things had changed since then. The most noticeable change was the young man shelving books in the corner. Bryan had never seen him before.

"Now, boys, why don't you sit at the table? I think I have a box of cookies in the back." Mrs. Hawnie placed the stack of books down on the same table she had pointed out just a few feet from the man who was still shelving. "I'll be back shortly."

"We lucked out didn't we?" Jonah said. "Those morons'll never set foot in a library."

Bryan nodded, only half listening. He was too busy watching the man. It was odd, because every time he picked up a book he looked in their direction grinning.

"Do you know him or something?" Jonah leaned forward jerking a thumb toward him. "He keeps looking at you."

Bryan shook his head. "Never seen him before."

"Here we are!" Mrs. Hawnie came out. "I knew I had some treats in the back." She looked at the man. "Ryder, why don't you come on over and introduce yourself? I see you looking this way."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hawnie." The man walked over looking at his feet. "I know I should be working." He grinned grabbing a cookie. "I'm Ryder."

Bryan smiled. "Bryan Hudson. This is Jonah."

"Do you like to read?" Ryder asked.

Bryan blinked. It wasn't a weird question, not by any stretch, but Ryder asked it with such an eagerness that it felt out of left field. There was no tact in the man's posturing. He leaned forward tapping his feet like he couldn't wait to get moving. What was the phrase his grandfather used? Ants in his pants, that was it.

Jonah shrugged. "I guess."

"Yeah." Bryan smiled. He liked this man.

"There are a lot of books here. I've read almost all of them. I like adventures like the one with the boys who solve mysteries. What were they called again Mrs. Hawnie?"

Mrs. Hawnie shrugged. "Ryder, remember what I told you."

Jonah and Bryan looked at each other as Bryan ventured an answer. "You mean t _he Hardy Boys_?"

"Sorry Bryan, sorry Jonah." Ryder sighed. "Mrs. Hawnie always tells me to slow down, but I forget."

"It's okay."

"Oh! I'll be right back!" Ryder ran off to another room in search of who knew what, leaving Mrs. Hawnie alone with the two boys.

"What's wrong with him?" Jonah asked, always upfront.

"Jonah…" Bryan hissed.

Mrs. Hawnie sighed. "It's okay, perfectly normal reaction. I'd be surprised if you didn't ask. He's just had a rough time of it. Took its toll."

"So he's… always been like that?"

"For as long as I've been taking care of him." Mrs. Hawnie turned in the direction Ryder had just went. "Ryder can be so zealous, it scares folks, but he really is a sweetheart. He just could use a friend or two."

Bryan and Jonah looked at each other, both coming to the same conclusion as Bryan spoke. "We can help him Mrs. Hawnie… I mean... if you'd let us."

Mrs. Hawnie smiled. "I think that would be wonderful."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, so they had callbacks. We met Timothy, who is portrayed by August Maturo, Kyra who is portrayed by Kelli Burgland, Millie, who is portrayed by Cierra Ramirez and Tanner, who is portrayed by Shawn Mendes. The songs they performed were Tender Shepherd and I Gotta Crow, both from the Broadway version of Peter Pan. We also met Deborah Hawnie, who is portrayed by Lily Tomlin. And got our first introduction to Ryder. Next chapter, it's back to Finn and Rachel, and Bryan and Jonah find out the results of the callbacks.**_


End file.
